Tainted Jewel
by GACLuvr666
Summary: A new inmate is locked in Arkham Asylum named "Lapis lazuli" and becomes The Joker's neighbouring cellmate opposite him. When he negins to show interest in her Harley becomes jealous but how will things turn out! HarleyxJoker, HarleyvsRurijou, JokerxRurijou(later), Harley,Joker and Rurijou (friends), RurijouxBatman(later)
1. Chapter 1

**The Joker sat in his cell lying on his mattress whistling a pleasant tune and enjoying his solitude and thinking of a way to have yet more mind games with his beloved Harlequin when he escaped from Arkham.**

**Suddenly he saw 2 guards and Dr. Joan Leland approaching a cell opposite him they then took out a girl from the cage box they were wheeling earlier. She was covered in strange black markings from head to toe with a blue jewel embedded in her neck and one in her forehead. She had blood red eyes and waist length pink hair with a voluptuous figure her busts must have been at least 36DD.**

**Usually he just paid attention to other inmates due to them being of some use to him but she gave off a vibe of raw power and pure evil. Her eyes were cold and empty filled with pain and sadness from her past. The guards bound her in chains from the ceiling and tied them to her wrists so they hung above her head then her neck and legs for safety measures. Apart from that she was completely nude but was given a sheet to cover her lower groin for decency.**

**He heard the guards mutter something "Shame about her Dr. Leland she sure is pretty if she weren't such a danger she could have a real decent life". They then left leaving her alone with her thoughts locked in her new cage for eternity.**

**Those words made the Joker even more infatuated with this newbie maybe she could prove useful to him and an amusement to keep him from being bored in this hellhole filled with Loony's. He decided to introduce himself to her since he had been bored anyway and talking would pass the time. He got up and stood in front of his glass wall that kept him locked in.**

"**Hello welcome to Arkham! Gotham's number one Asylum for Lunatics of every kind!" he chuckled a large grin on his face. He might as well have some fun with her as he wanted to see what her lonely and sad face would look like with a smile.**

**Rurijou stared at him blankly for a while then said "It's a cage…They want to keep me locked away so I won't harm their precious PRINCESS!" she snapped angrily.**

"**I see and why would that be?" The Joker asked more interested in what she had to say this time since she was rather interesting when angry.**

"**Because I'm a DOLL a fucking replacement for their beloved moon princess!" she shrieked her eyes filling with tears this time.**

**The Joker for once felt pity towards her he knew how hard it was to find out that in the eyes of others you were a nobody just an empty shell that resembled a human being but instead of a heart you now owned a tainted soul filled with pure evil and only owning mere shadows of who you one were. "So what can you do? I mean they wouldn't just chain you up if you were just insane" The Joker asked folding his arms.**

**Rurijou blinked then smiled as she began to sense that he TRULY cared about her opinion unlike others who simply saw her as a monster "Well I...I can teleport by transforming into leaves and flying away or by vanishing and appearing where I want to be" she said quietly.**

"**I see that sounds fun if I could do that I'd be out of Arkham already" he chuckled.**

"**I can manipulate a sort of demonic energy in the form of shiny jewels called "Shining black" they really hurt since they have the sharpness of a blade when they cut and their fast too…" she said smiling.**

**The Joker smiled "remind me to invite you to a party sometime" he chuckled imagining that move being used on Batman or The Boy blunder Robin.**

"**I can also release energy as an explosive attack that can knock out others called "Glitter particle" she said giggling. **

**She looked cute when she laughed something The Joker liked to see "You got a name?" he asked casually starting to take a liking to this new inmate.**

**Rurijou smiled "My name here is Lapis Lazuli but I prefer RURIJOU" she said her eyes shining deviously.**

"**Rurijou eh? I like it sweets and you know you're probably the first girl I can stand" he said and burst out laughing.**

"**So Joker what do you think a lot of the guards say I'm a real beauty but what about you?" she asked curiously with a smirk.**

**The Joker looked thoughtful for a minute and then smiled widely again "Well babes if you must know I do have to say you have quite the cute face and I love those murderous eyes of your they send chills down my spine but most of all that BODY it's a work of art for fuck's sake and those markings make you look even hotter!" he said and laughed again but louder this time.**

_**During break**_

**The Joker slumped on the couch exhaustedly all that laughing had made his chest hurt "Geez I haven't laughed that hard in years" he thought. He was enjoying his peace and quiet but it was short lived when a familiar face attacked him.**

"**PUDDIN!" Harley cried leaping on him like a hungry lion and hugged him tightly kissing his face like crazy.**

"**Damn it Harley GET OFF!" The Joker snapped crossly he enjoyed some affection but this much was suffocating.**

"**Aw I was enjoying watching you get crushed Clown" Ivy chuckled a devious glint in her eyes.**

"**Oh ha ha ha clown" Ivy snapped crossly and stormed off.**

"**Don't mind her Puddin she's just mad cos one of her plants caught a disease and died" Harley explained.**

"**Gee Joker I never knew you had a girlfriend she's quite the cutie" a voice chuckled from behind him.**

**The pair turned to see Rurijou standing behind him with a large smirk on her face her eyes shining mischievously. She was wearing the Arkham prison outfit but her shirt was torn into sleeveless and was tied around under her chest flashing her stomach and waist. She was wearing the Trousers properly though and her hair was tied into a side ponytail.**

"**Lazuli! Long-time no see cutie" The Joker teased eyeing up her new garb "Loving the uniform looks good on you" he chuckled.**

**Rurijou blushed "ITS RURIJOU PERV!" she snapped crossly but then said "I...I'm glad you like it can I join you on the sofa?" she asked causally.**

"**Sure budge up Harls" the Joker said pushing her off the sofa so Rurijou so Rurijou could sit down. **

**Rurijou leapt onto the Sofa from behind and landed on the seat with a soft bounce and relaxed comfortably on the soft pillows.**

"**HEY!" Harley yelled crossly "Mistah-J who is this girl how do you know her?" she demanded angrily. She was NOT going to let this new beauty entice her man.**

"**Oh yes how rude of me!" The Joker chuckled "Harley meet Lapis Lazuli or Rurijou my new inmate neighbour" he said pointing at Rurijou.**

"**Yo wassup?" Rurijou said casually her face in a cheeky smile as she enjoyed teasing others.**

"**Get this straight bitch The Joker is MINE so keep your slutty body and sharp claws OFF of him!" she snapped and stormed off crossly.**

**Rurijou and The Joker watched her storm off and then turned on the telly to enjoy what was on so they both settled for cartoons and laughed together pissing off Harley further.**


	2. C2: Burning love

Rurijou was sat chained up in her cell but was luckily wearing her new improved Arkham uniform which was better than being nude. Her hair was loose instead of being tied into the side ponytail.

"Bored sweets?" The Joker said from his cell. He was reading a book called "2000 weapons for war" and beside him on the floor was "adult humour" and "classic jokes".

"You have NO idea" Rurijou groaned looking pissed off.

Suddenly a figure appeared from the hallway wearing a hooded cloak with pointed ears with a serious look on his face.

The Joker put down his book and leapt to his feet "Well if it aint old Batboy for what honour do I owe this visit?" The Joker said grinning widely.

Batman ignored him but rolled his eyes in acknowledgement at least and stopped at Rurijou's cell. She still looked pissed off but curious to why he was here.

"Oh so it's Batjerk come to piss me off again?" Rurijou said crossly.

Batman shook his head "I came to see how you were doing and by the looks of it you seem to have befriended The Joker" He said looking displeased.

Rurijou frowned "So what of it?" she said irritably.

"Stay AWAY from him he's bad news for a girl like you" Batman said firmly.

Rurijou smirked "If you haven't noticed I aint exactly an angel either".

"But you can still be saved" Batman said his gaze gentling.

Rurijou went quiet her cheeks tinted red with small blush. Usually most people including the staff at Arkham would go on about how she was a lost cause but HE was saying she could still have a normal life.

Batman smiled "I know you have potential at being a GOOD person" he said and then left.

The Joker watched his enemy leave "What a cheek he just ignored me" he grumbled feeling insulted.

Rurijou said nothing she was still blushing after what Batman had just said to her.

"Yo Lazuli!" Joker said irritably folding his arms and watching her suspiciously.

"Sorry" Rurijou said snapping out of her daze then realized she was falling for Batman despite him being her ENEMY.

Being locked away was messing with her mind so she made up her mind that she would break out even if it KILLED her. She was NOT going to be caged like an animal or worse fall for her ENEMY.

She looked up at the Joker "Yo J do you still have that secret stash of acid?" she said in a low voice that only he could hear.

The Joker smirked "Sure do sweets" he said.

"Good coz we're gonna need it we're breaking out of this shithole...TONIGHT!" she said darkly her eyes shining.

**_That evening_**

The Riddler disabled the camera to The Joker's cell giving him a 30 minute window.

The Joker pulled a small bottle from behind a poster that was strapped to the wall then threw it at his glass cell wall making it melt the glass so he could escape.

Rurijou stared at him from her cell and expected him to run off without her (he was rumoured to)but instead he walked up to her cell and poured acid on the lock then entered her cell.

"Why waste your looks and skills in this shithole am I right?" he said smirking.

Rurijou stared at him in disbelief "Y...Your HEPING me?" she said in shock.

"Sure am toots" he chuckled and then sprayed more acid on her chains releasing her from her binds.

She had red marks from the chains that looked rather painful HOW had she not cried or complained from the pain. She was a lot stronger than she looked with a high tolerance level.

"Let's go" Rurijou said tying her hair into a side ponytail with a red elasticized hair band.

"After you toots" the Joker smirked as he followed the feisty pink haired vixen.

**_Meanwhile_**

Harley was laid on her back with her feet in the air while chewing Bubblegum. She had heard The Joker had broken out of his cell and was eagerly awaiting for him to come get her.

"Don't hold your breath Harls" Poison ivy said bluntly as she tended to her babies.

"But I KNOW my Puddin will come for me" Harley insisted sulkily.

Suddenly The Joker appeared which was rare and he unlocked Harley's cell door quickly "C'mon Harls we're busting out of this joint" He said smirking.

"Puddin I knew you'd come!" Harley cried back flipping to her feet and rushed towards him but he pushed her back preventing the hug.

"Not now Harls we'll do this later" he said firmly to which she nodded.

"C'mon the nut jobs will be here any minute" Rurijou said impatiently.

Harley's eyes widened "Y...Your bringing her too!?" Harley said shocked.

The Joker just frowned and then ran off to which she had no choice but to follow her clown prince and his new "Friend" or so she hoped.

Poison Ivy said nothing still shocked that The Joker had for once BUSTED Harley out instead of just leaving her behind.

As they fled Rurijou turned to Harley "Your welcome" she said firmly.

"For what?" Harley said confused.

"It was MY idea to bust you out stupid!" Rurijou snapped.

"Shut up" The Joker muttered crossly not wanting to start a fight with Harley again.

As they reached the gates Rurijou was about to run off on her own when Harley grabbed her wrist "Hey aint ya coming with us?" she asked curiously knowing her Puddin liked this girl for a reason.

Rurijou blinked at them confused "Huh?" she said crossly.

Harley smiled "Yeah you can help us take down Batsy" she said cheerfully then turned to The Joker "Right Puddin?".

The Joker nodded "Right Harls" he said his eyes shining deviously.

Rurijou was stunned "But...But I aint a clown...I aint dressing up like Harley!" she said getting annoyed.

The Joker walked up to her gripping her wrist tightly and pulling her face close to his with his hand scaring her "And you WON'T be...Harley is unique and a whole different kettle of fish but YOU..." he said grinning widely his eyes shining with deviousness "You are a JEWEL remember...So you will dress as a Jewel like I see you".

Rurijou blushed a little though she was still scared "O...Ok" she said quietly.

"Good now get in the car" he said releasing her and pushing her forward.

"C...Could it be...He cares for me?" Rurijou thought to herself.


	3. C3: Life of darkness

Rurijou was sat on some crates in the funnibone warehouse. She knew The Joker was busy and truth be told she preferred her own company since she was used to being alone so much anyway. She was wearing her hair in the side ponytail as per usual but her outfit had changed dramatically since their escape from Arkham. Harley would go on and on about how stylish it was but The Joker never said a word. However she KNEW he liked it every so often she would catch him staring at her chest rather than her face and if she walked across the room she had come to notice a pattern of his eyes following her for at least 15 minutes then he would continue working.

Her outfit consisted of white underwear like bottoms with 2 black and purple stripes up the side. A sleeveless royal purple Chinese top with an open chest area in the shape of a Diamond and a collar brooch in the shape of a Yin and Yang with a red ruby teardrop to fix the collar together. To complete it she had a white cloth like skirt that reached her lower mid thighs but only covered her butt not her front.

"Hey Rurijou how you doing?" Harley said skipping up to her happily. She had a wide smile on her face her eyes shining with excitement.

Rurijou glared at Harley a large snarl on her face. Rage and fury filled her eyes as she had been enjoying her peace and quiet and Harley ANNOYED the hell out of her.

"Um...I..." Harley stammered unsure of what to say. This girl was even WORSE that The Joker when it came to anger but she daren't say so. She just seemed DEMONIC compared to him.

"Harley..." Rurijou said icily "...I was enjoying my PEACE and QUIET so please if you would...FUCK OFF!" she screamed at her to which Harley fled.

"y...yes ma'am" she said and fled from the area as fast as she could.

**_In Joker's office_**

The Joker was busy concocting yet another plan to destroy the bat but he had hit yet another creative block and was drinking booze to try and create a sudden brilliant idea but so far it was a failure.

"Um Mistah-J?" Harley whimpered nervously knocking on the door.

The Joker groaned heavily "What is it Harley?" he said irritably.

"I...I need to talk to you...Can...Can I come in?" she said nervously.

"Sure...just no messing about!" he said crossly.

Harley walked in quietly and her expression ACTUALLY shocked the Joker she looked like she had just seen a ghost. She was actually close to crying and trembling just WHAT had scared her so much?

"What happened to you? You look like you just saw The weed and Harvey at it" he said and then burst out laughing.

Harley played with her fingers for a short time and stared at her feet "Um...Puddin the thing is...I...I don't feel SAFE around that girl" she said nervously.

The Joker blinked "You mean RURIJOU?" he said looking stunned. Usually Harley was only afraid of HIM but she looked WORSE than usual.

Harley nodded "yeah the way she just looked at me now was close to.." she paused and then swallowed "...DEMONIC" she said touching her clenched fist to her face.

The Joker leaned back in his chair for a while thinking heavily and then sighed heavily "Well Pooh she has got one HELL of a past for a girl her age it isn't impossible for her to be scarier than ME which is amazing for her" he said bitterly.

"C...Can I have...have a..." she said nervously worried that he would reject her.

"Have a what?" she said raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"A...hug?" she asked quietly expecting a slap for her foolish desire.

There was a long silence to which The Joker eventually gestured for Harley to approach him with in index finger to which she walked up to him. He pulled her onto his lap quickly to which she was taken aback but before she could speak he had wrapped his arms around her.

"Poor Harley did that scary girl make you cry?" he cooed stroking her back gently. She KNEW this was one of his RARE signs of affection so she decided to enjoy it.

"Uh huh" Harley sniffled clinging to his purple waist jacket. Somehow in his arms she felt SAFE.

"Well then let's go TEACH her a LESSON" the Joker said grinning widely.

Harley smiled "Ok Puddin" she said happily.

**_Later_**

Rurijou was gazing out of a window with her back turned and her ass raised due to leaning against the window ledge. She LOVED watching the moon it seemed so HAUNTING and MAGINIFICENT like her.

Suddenly a hand touched her back and a large wad of electricity shot through her making her scream loudly. She collapsed a afterwards her body hitting the floor hard making a wonderful thumping noise.

**_1/2 an hour later_**

Rurijou came to she was tied up with her hands bound above her head by rope. She tried to get free but it was tied in a complicated knot "Shit...What the hell? Why am I tied up?" she said crossly tugging on the rope. She was bound by her legs too they were separated and wide open so she couldn't move them. The most annoying thing was that the rope's were digging in and making marks but she wasn't going to say so.

"Well well don't you look nice" a devious voice said from the shadows to which The Joker appeared wearing a wide grin and his eyes shining wickedly.

Harley appeared behind him leaning on his shoulder. This made Rurijou mad since Harley had run to The Joker for help instead of being a big girl. She was grinning widely too like a Cheshire cat her blue eyes shining mischievously.

"You fucking PERVERT I knew you were a SCUMBAG!" she snapped glaring at him.

The Joker frowned and slapped her hard across the cheek leaving a red mark "Watch your tongue girl" he said fiercely. The one thing he would not stand is being called insults by a henchwoman even HARLEY knew that.

Rurijou went quiet and then glared at him fiercely her eyes teary "What do you WANT? I haven't done a thing to YOU since I joined you!" she snapped angrily.

The Joker took her face in his hand tightly squeezing her cheeks so she HAD to look at him but she still glared "Oh but you DID you HURT my Harley" he said bitterly "And NOBODY but ME is allowed to make Harley cry" he said superiorly.

Rurijou was not going to stand for this "SHE was the one who pissed me off! she wouldn't let me have peace and quiet!" she snapped angrily.

The Joker tightened his grip "My dear girl YOU were brought here as a TOOL not only to help me destroy bats but to keep HARLEY company when I am unable to" he said firmly.

Rurijou felt a sharp pain in her chest but wasn't going to back down "That's not all I here for is it Joker!" she said smirking.

"What are you babbling on about?" Harley said suspiciously.

Rurijou smiled "Don't you get it cutie we're EYE CANDY for this fucking PERVERT!" she said smirking.

The Joker released his grip on her and folded his arm crossly "I have no IDEA to what you are referring" he said an aura of animosity filling him. Though it WAS true The Joker got turned on like crazy by both Harley and Rurijou's outfits.

"You have been WATCHING me since I arrived here and DON'T you lie and say you haven't" she said icily.

The Joker smirked "Clever girl you have a keen eye" he said impressed "YES I have been watching you but it's my job to make sure my PROPERTY doesn't get TAKEN by another dumb fucker who might try his luck" he said superiorly.

"Yeah like Creepo who tries to fucking grope me every chance he gets" Harley said shuddering.

The Joker brushed off this comment and grabbed a chair sitting in front of her "Now sweets I am CURIOUS about you and I wonder what kind of past you had to get CHAINED up in Arkham" he said smirking.

A bead of sweat ran down Rurijou's temple she HATED bringing up that subject but knew he wouldn't let her keep quiet so she tried to distract him "You'll get bored" she said raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

The Joker smirked "try me sweets I LISTEN to her all day nothing bores me anymore" he said to which Harley frowned.

Rurijou sighed she KNEW he had to find out eventually and now was the time but would he still want her afterwards? That was a risk she would just have to take.


	4. C4: My pain

Rurijou sat on the cave floor blinking innocently she had just awoken and the world seemed so STRANGE and bright. But more to the point who was this man before her he was handsome but he gave off the Aura of a demon.

"Nice to meet you at last my name is ENJU and I am your new MASTER" Enju said firmly but in a kind tone with a gentle smile on his face.

Rurijou gazed at him in awe this handsome young Yokai was her new master never before had she met someone so handsome. She smiled at him blushing gently she would be HAPPY with this man.

"Your new name is RURIJOU ok" he said stroking her hair to which she nodded. He touched her mouth "you have to use this to speak" he reminded her.

Rurijou opened her mouth "Y...es...Yes Master Enju" she said smiling happily.

**_Now_**

"Your previous master was a DEMON!" Harley cried in shock.

"SHUT UP!" The Joker hissed as he was enjoying the story.

"Yes sir" she said nervously.

"Please continue" The Joker said apologetically.

**_Flashback_**

Rurijou was bathing in a spring "I can move master Enju!" she cried happily.

Enju smiled "I am glad" he said watching her enjoy herself.

"Um master are you SURE you are ok with me borrowing you energy to move?" she asked nervously.

"Of course I am it doesn't affect me since I am immortal" he chuckled.

**_Now_**

"Wait what's this about energy draining?" The Joker said suspiciously his eyes dark.

"Oh yeah I've been using your energy to keep myself alive" she said blinking innocently.

"Since when?" The Joker said darkly.

Rurijou smirked "ARKHAM and onwards" she said deviously.

The Joker smirked "I like you girl" he said impressed.

**_Flashback_**

Rurijou is lying in her bed pleasantly "I love master Enju SOOOO much" she sighed happily. Suddenly her head hurt and she saw a girl in her head with her SAME face except she was HUMAN and had brown hair and eyes.

12 minutes later the image faded and she sat up panting heavily sweat running down her temple "WHO was that girl and WHY did she have MY face?" she thought to herself. She got up "Maybe master Enju will know" she thought to herself.

**_In Enju's room_**

"Master Enju I just saw a girl's image in my mind with MY face who is she?" she asked in a panicked tone.

Enju smiled "Rurijou that was my SISTER her name is Sakura" he said looking unfazed.

Rurijou felt a sharp pain in her chest his SISTER so she was made to REPLACE her. Not because he CARED for her but to EASE his own pain. Rurijou began to tremble tears filling her eyes.

"Rurijou?" Enju said curiously and approached her reaching out his hand.

Rurijou slapped him hard across the face "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" she screamed venomously "You KNEW I was made in a FALSE image but you NEVER told me!" she said bitterly tears spilling down her cheeks.

Enju frowned "You are my SERVANT Rurijou and nothing more" he said firmly.

Rurijou fled from the room tearfully "How COULD you!" she wept to herself.

**_Now_**

Harley and The Joker stared at her stunned by this story she was NOT a real girl but a COPY of someone else. This was something NEW to them this girl was not even a real person.

Rurijou was crying with an ashamed look she wasn't even looking at them now she couldn't face them.

"So he MADE you just to USE you?" Harley said feeling pity for her.

Rurijou nodded "Yep and after I tried to kill his sister Batman locked me up in Arkham but took pity on me hoping I would become a better person" she said tears still spilling but she sounded angry.

The Joker got up and cut Rurijou free and to her surprise he HUGGED her which was unusual for him. He was holding her tightly as well "You poor thing all you wanted was LOVE and he USED you like a toy" The Joker said gently. Rurijou would have yelled at him for doing the same but she was enjoying being babied so she kept quiet.

"Hey Puddin why don't we RENAME her then she can become someone NEW like you did me!" she suggested happily.

"Good idea Harls!" The Joker said bursting upwards dropping Rurijou so she dusted herself off and got to her feet.

The Joker pointed at her stunning her "Your NEW name is DARK JEWEL got that!" he said firmly with a wide grin.

Rurijou blinked "Why?" she said confused.

"Well for one thing you got a pretty sad and dark history" Harley pointed out.

"You're a real BABE of a woman so it can't be some DUMB name" the Joker said folding his arms superiorly.

Rurijou blinked did The Joker just make a comment on her LOOKS?

"Your nature is REALLY dark and you have a demonic kinda personality when you're mad" Harley said bravely.

"And this" The Joker said pointing to the blue jewel in her neck.

"My soul?" she said stunned. That Jewel was her LIFE destroy it and she no longer would exist.

"Yes it fits don't you think?" he said smirking.

Rurijou thought for a while then smirked placing her hands on her hips "Ok then no longer am I Lapis Lazuli but from now on I am DARK JEWEL!" she said and laughed demonically.

The Joker and Harley burst out laughing too this would be FUN a demonic doll to help the destroy Gotham and not even BATMAN would be able to stop them.


	5. C5: New friend

"Is this for ME?" Rurijou said shocked. She was touched by the new outfit she had been given by Harley and The Joker.

"Call it a gift to help you become your new alias" The Joker said smirking.

"You look so badass" Harley said smiling.

Rurijou had her hair lose but with 2 curled loops pinned either side of her head. She had a small black headband atop her head with 2 yellow diamonds either side and a black choker with a small diamond attached to the left. Long black fishnet stockings that reached her upper thighs, Black high heel boots that reached her calves, a pair of upper arm length indigo gloves with a black hem and a yellow diamond on it. And her top was a dark indigo diamond shaped open back top with no sleeves and a long 2 long tails that reached her knee's . There were yellow diamonds on the front of the top going down in a row of 3.

Rurijou blushed "I look so dangerous I love it" She said turning around to admire herself.

"Oh yeah Red wants to meet you" Harley said grabbing her by the arm.

"What?!" The Joker said crossly.

"Yeah she wants to meet our new teammate" Harley said pulling her away.

"She'll turn her into a man hating loser" The Joker huffed.

Rurijou pulled her hand away "She can come HERE! I want to stay with Jay I aint leaving" Rurijou said grabbing The Joker's arm.

Harley pouted she had wanted to have a girly evening but she knew arguing with Rurijou was pointless. She picked up the phone and dialled the number "Hey red?" she said firmly.

_"Oh Harley it's you but what's wrong?" _Ivy asked curiously.

"We um...got a new family member could you come visit?" Harley asked.

There was a long sigh down the phone _"Fine I'll be there in 20"_ Ivy grumbled.

Harley hung up the phone "She's on her way" she said sadly. She had really wanted Ivy to meet her alone and in a good mood.

"Hooray new friends isn't that great Jay?" Rurijou said happily. She would love to play with this so called Poison ivy.

"Sure is sweets and we can show her just how powerful you are" he chuckled wickedly.

Harley sighed sadly she couldn't help but feel like Rurijou was replacing her. It made her feel lonely and unwanted like a third wheel in the way. Ever since Rurijou had joined them he had been very affectionate with her.

The Joker saw Harley pouting and released Rurijou's grip on his arm "Harley?" he said softly.

"Hmm?" she said sadly looking up at him.

"You need a hug?" he said holding open his arms.

Harley leapt into his embrace and kissed him lovingly. She loved her crazy clown and never wanted to lose him.

Rurijou pouted she felt left out. She turned on her heels and went to the bedroom to take a nap and to free herself of the sickly sweet atmosphere.

"Jealous much?!" Harley called after her deviously.

"Cheeky" the Joker teased and kissed her cheek and held her tighter. He had never been fought over before and he was liking it.

**_That evening_**

Ivy opened the door to the funnibone warehouse "Harley? Where are you!" she said firmly.

"Welcome to my humble abode weed!" The Joker teased smirking deviously.

Ivy frowned crossly "Ok clown what did you want to show me?" She huffed crossly.

The Joker snapped his fingers and Rurijou appeared from the darkness a giant smirk on her face.

Ivy's face fell "You replaced Harley!" she raged.

"No of course not she's resting this girl is our new teammate" he said deviously.

"Nice to meet you weed lady My name is Rurijou but I like to be known as DARK JEWEL" She said posing sexily.

Ivy frowned "Nice you found another girl to torment" Ivy said crossly.

"Always such a grumpy guts" The Joker said crossly.

Ivy was bored and decided to leave "Next time call me when its important" she said angrily slamming the door.

"What a bitch" The pair said simultaneously.


End file.
